User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, epilogue part 4
As Baluar slashed through a Fierce Kongou's chest, causing it a deadly wound which would leave it dead in a minute or two, his phone began to rang. Wondering who it could be, he picked it up and held it in his left hand while using his God Arc to keep another of the electrical monkeys at bay. The number wasn't in his agenda. -Yeah, who's there? - He answered nonchalantly. -A certain white haired woman. - Baluar couldn't help but wonder how she had his number. Then he remembered he had scrawled it in a paper and left it over his table, writing "Call if you need anything" below. On hindsight, that was a rather stupid thing to do, considering that the phone was only for emergencies, but it wasn't as though he could undo it. -Look, could we just cut to what's important, Lina? Don't mean to upset you, but I'm kinda busy here. - He answered, as he saw several more Kongous land near him after falling from a nearby building. - Monkey infestation. -Oh, ok... I was just wondering about your PC's password... Baluar stood silent for a second. -Eh... sure. - He spelled it out, all the while staring at the Kongous, waiting for one of them to move to slash it to oblivion. -Wait, was that 473 or 437? He allowed himself a sigh. -473. Now I have to go! Bye! - He cut the communication and hurriedly saved his phone in a random pocket before grabbing his Arc with both hands and slicing through one of the incoming Kongous, splitting it into several pieces. ---- Lina sighed as she hung her phone and placed it in her pants' right pocket. She then turned her attention to the computer and introduced the password. It wasn't correct. -Goddammit. She tried again. Incorrect. Again. No use. A fourth time. The loading screen appeared to be eternal. Finally, she was in. Problem was, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. ---- After a long, tiring day, Baluar arrived home. He had just entered when he heard a loud noise coming from his right. Working purely on instinct, he closed the door and rolled to his left before looking up to what had caused the noise. It was Lina, falling over from her chair and remaining in the floor. Baluar approached and saw she was asleep. He was about to wake her up with a thunderous scream, but then he thought that that wasn't the best of ideas. With that in mind, he gently grabbed her and deposited her in his bed. Afterwards, he fed his monstrous dog and then ate something himself. Afterwards, he glanced at the PC, which appeared to have been on all day long. She was playing one of his favorite games, and she had beaten his high score. -Damn. He turned the PC off before sitting down on his couch to simply do nothing for a while. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, he didn't feel like playing anything, and he was too tired to go to a mission. So he sat down and made himself comfortable, lazily putting a hand over his dog's monstrous head and petting it. A deep growl came from the beast, seemingly indicating pleasure. So he sat and simply rested there, certain that he'd end up falling asleep in there. Understandably, alone and with nothing to do, he began to think on whatever came to his mind. "Whatever came to his mind", of course, standing for "the white haired woman who's sleeping in my bed right about now". Things seemed to be headed alright with her, but he couldn't know for sure. He thought a lot about her... about what he knew of her, about his interactions with her, and about his possible future with her. "Just gonna wait and see", he thought to himself, before his eyelids slowly closed themselves. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic